Tell me you love me
by Kat Harrcolys
Summary: Roy has finally become Fuhrer, and comes to ask Riza out. To his suprise, he is turned down.How odd. What is Riza's reason for turning down the man she seems to love? One shot!This is not a lemon! : R


Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me...darn you Arikawa. Anyway, leave a review...It makes me happy :3

From the initial disturbance of a question, Lieutenant Hawkeye looked up from her paperwork. She was gazing into his eyes, into the pits of his soul with such cold eyes. She then harshly said 'no,' aggressively pushed herself from her chair, grabbed the remaining paper work for the day, and motioned to leave the office, her shoes attacking the ground with each quickened step. He could tell that she was trying to get out of the office as fast as possible, when she ripped her coat of the coat rack, ignoring the fact that it had tipped over. But why? He finally came to her, and asked her on a date, and she said no. He glanced back up to Hawkeye just as she was leaving the office.

"Why do you refuse to go out with me, Riza?" he hissed through his teeth. "I finally got to a point in my life where I make the rules, I can finally love you openly, and you still don't want to go out with me!" He fumed, as she turned her back to him, trying to keep her composure. "Why?" he said slamming his hands on the desk and then storming over to the door, where she still had her back turned to him. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, glaring right in her face. "Don't turn your back on me, Lieutenant!" He yelled

"Is that an order, Sir? She questioned with malice, trying to turn and reach for the door handle

"I thought you loved me!" he yelled, his voice cracking. He looked into her eyes and he saw as her resolution dissolved, and he heart broke to pieces. Her mask fell to the floor and her composure shattered. Her legs collapsed from underneath her and she fell to the floor, dropping her coat. The paperwork that once rested underneath her arm was now scattered all over the floor, but she didn't seem to care. _Who is this broken woman? _He thought Instead of picking up the papers, she scattered them some more, even ripping a few up. The maniacal laugh that she possessed while tearing the papers soon vanished. Her laughter soon turned to violent, uncontrollable sobs. She covered her face as tears ripped through her eyes, staining her cheeks. She looked up, uncovering her face to see that he was still standing above her, with a concerned expression on his face. He could only question her actions, he had no explanation, and he was afraid, in fact. _Had the demons of Ishval finally gotten to her? _He thought, shocked. It was his job to help her, he loved her. '_I thought, after all this time, telling her that I loved her would make her happy?_ _Maybe, If I ask her again, I can pull her out of her delusion, and get her some help._ He thought to himself. She slowly tried to gain balance, and stood up, wobbly on her legs. She was grasping the sides of her head.

"If you love me Riza, like I thought we loved each other since we were children, then why are you refusing to go out with me, even after I said that I loved you?" He said hearing the desperation in his own voice. "Please don't tell me it's too late to claim your heart?" He begged. She moved her hands from her head to cover her mouth in shock, her eyes now inflamed and red. She finally built up the stamina to respond to the onslaught she was encountering.

"Is this punishment!" She screamed, catching her breath from weeping and moving her eyes to sternly face his again. She took two steps, stomping, and pushed him, surprising herself. A look of extreme confusion formed on his face. _Punishment?_ he thought to himself. _Why on Earth would proclaiming my love be a punishment?_ Not able to reason this internally, he finally asked, hurt:

"Punishment? Riza why would I ever punish the woman I love?" He sternly whispered, walking back towards her, reaching out his hand. After slapping his hand away, and dropping to the floor on her hands and knees, she began to weep again, speaking through her tears

"For not protecting you!" She screamed banging her hands on the heavy cement floor. He stood there, unmoving, gazing towards the always well-put-together Hawkeye, who was shattering to pieces.

"Not protected me from what?" he said, crouching down, and moving his hand to Riza's chin so he could look into her sad eyes. He grabbed her chin and tilted it towards him, as he leaned in, planting a kiss on her luscious lips. It had all been too much to handle for Riza Hawkeye. She shoved Roy and paddled on her hands and feet until she reached the firm obstruction of the wall. Moving her hand to her lips, she fingered the place where his lips once mingled with hers. Her eyes shook in their sockets, moving between her lips and Roy Mustang. Finally, she closed her eyes and screamed!

"ROY IT'S BEEN THREE YEARS! WHY DID YOU COME TO TORMENT ME?" She then lost, the power of her scream, and sobbed in desperation. "You don't know how many times I've said I'm sorry Roy" her voice shrill and begging between weeps. He voice started rising again from the shrill whisper and she started screaming quickly: "I'M SORRY.I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. She gasped for air slamming her fists down to the ground "How many times do you want me to say it?" she said tears streaming down her face. "I can't change the past Roy" she cried in desperation.

"Riza I still don't know what you're sorry for. Hughes tells me all the time I need to tell you how I feel and-"

"Oh, Hughes tells you?" She barked, it sounded like an accusation. I haven't talked to Hughes in years, does he ever ask about me? She questioned, laughing and mocking Roy, her lover, as she spoke. He glared at his companion, but softened, realizing that he had to tell her his feelings.

"Riza Hawkeye, I love you and" she cut him off

"ROY YOU'RE DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!" She screamed, her voice becoming hoarse as she continued to yell. He tilted his head. _Dead?_ he thought to himself. But he had just walked over from him office and before that- _God what happened before that?_ he thought to himself, beginning to bang on his head for answers. He pushed himself from his crouching position and glanced over at the calendar on the wall, scratching his head. It read December 21st, 19** 'That must be wrong.' He chuckled to himself. Someone was playing a cruel joke on him._ Probably that chain-smoking fool Havoc_. He thought to himself _This is some really good acting on Hawkeye's part though. _He reasoned with himself. There could be no way it was December 21st, Because if it was December 21st , then he would be giving his address to the people, wishing them happy holidays, and talking about the future of the country. His head suddenly started to ache, and he fell to his knees holding his head tightly.

_It was cold. Snow plastered the ground, and as always Riza was walking three steps behind him .He pulled her up to his walking pace, giving her his world famous smirk. Finally, they reached the enormous wooden stage he would be speaking to his glorious people on. He walked up to the podium, listening to the hustle and bustle of the town as the people shushed each other to hear their leader speak. He addressed his people beginning with "Happy Holidays my friends" when he saw a flash of blonde go across his face, and crashed to the ground. He looked up noticing Hawkeye on top of him, screaming, pleading. People were screaming, running, trying to find their loved ones and flee before they too were attacked. Glancing to his right He saw a man in the snow, shot right between the eyes dead. Only Hawkeye can shoot a bullet like that, he thought to himself. She had done it. She had saved him from an ill timely death. 'That a lot of blood for one man' he thought, but when he glanced up, he realized that blood was all over Hawkeye's coat. "Oh Riza!" he screamed "Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?" He demanded. She started crying, weeping over him, screaming for help._

"_I didn't Roy…I failed you. I'm sorry." _

"_Failed me?" He questioned "The straight shooter Hawkeye, would never fail me. Your eyes are like a Hawk's;" he reached up to her face, realizing that it was becoming hard to move his body. He began laughing at his own joke, and her cry's quickly turned to weeps as he started coughing up blood. Looking at his now blood-stained hand, he glanced over in the snow 'Oh I guess that's my blood' he thought to himself. Everything went black as he heard someone screaming 'Don't leave me alone!'_

His head finally stopped pounding, and he removed his hands from it. He was dead. The great Roy Mustang was dead, and he left Riza with the guilt of his death. His eyes widened, as all of his memories started to flood back into his head Hughes was murdered, and he killed his murderer, Envy...and, what was he forgetting? Riza…after the battle with Envy.

"Riza…are you dead as well?" he questioned, getting up from his seated position and making his way over to her. "After that battler with Envy…you said you would kill yourself if I ever-"

"I'm not dead Roy." She sighed, sadly. He let out his own sigh of relief. "I tried though, that bastard Havoc came in just in time" she announced, lifting her long locks to the side, revealing a long scar, parallel to the one she received in the promised day.

"Oh God, Riza" He cried, coming towards her and touching her skin.

"He's not really that bad though, you know he married Rebecca and they have a young son now? She began to laugh, realizing that she was speaking to a dead man, how would he know about Havoc? Roy was not concerned with his alive friends; he was still examining her neck, trying to look into her eyes, as she continued to look away. "Guess what his name is, Roy? Roy finally responded to her questioning, although he wasn't paying much attention. She looked into his eyes, onyx meeting ember, and said

"That was the joke Roy…his name is Roy." She began to laugh, engulfing herself in her own laughter, when she began to sob again, he tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away, moving to her own desk.

"Would you believe it? They named him Roy!" She shouted "After the great 'Flame Alchemist'! I don't even see what's so great about him?" She yelled, pushing everything off of her desk and onto the floor, falling to her knees with her papers. Her whole body shook as deep cries escaped her soul. He walked over to her, and sat down next to her, grabbing her hand, and caressing it. She looked him straight in the eye this time, squeezing his hand.

"You know, you're really hard to live without." She admitted, crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ri" he whispered

"No one is there anymore to call when I've had a nightmare…" she began

"And no one is there to eat my stew or take my umbrella when it rains…"

"It's not your fault" he answered

"But do you know what's even worse?" She questioned, looking at him again

"What Riza?"

"There's no one left in the world to love." Her eyes watered and tears spilled over again

"Now that's silly, Riza. Plenty of people love you…Havoc, Rebecca, Armstrong…

"That's not what I mean, and you know it" She said, her voice cold

"Well, I still love you" He smiled at his broken lover "And there are plenty of people here for you to love" She smiled at this.

At that moment, they heard a knock at the door. Three quick raps at the door. Riza's heart fluttered, she hadn't heard that knock in years, and she knew only one person who did it

"Hey, lovebirds, It's time to go, Roy"

"Damn, I guess it is." Roy said, getting up as Riza clung to his hand. He pulled her up from the ground and grasped her in a tight hug. "You just remember that I always loved you, and there's nothing that could ever change that!" He planted a kiss on her lips and told her that she would never be alone. "I want to see you later, rather than sooner, Riza! You better listen to that!" She closed her eyes to wipe the final tears from them. Just as she opened her eyes,she heard:

"And tell my darling Elysia she still takes wonderful pictures."

Riza smiled for the first time in years, and started to pick up the papers in her office, not realizing that it was already early morning.

"Hey Hawkeye" He stopped after seeing the condition of the room. "Becca, she's in here!" He hollered walking over to the woman, and turning her around and hugging her. "We called you all night you know, even went to your house, we were so worried" he spoke, pulling back from her, to look at her face. "You've been crying again, Riza" Havoc said, as tears streamed down his own cheeks. He walked over and started picking up some of the papers that had fallen

"How's Roy?" She asked, causing the man to drop the papers he had just picked up

"Umm" the man stumbled, startled with the question "well he has the-"

"Oh God, Riza, I was so afraid I'd lost you" Rebecca exclaimed, running into the office, toting, a toddler on her hip.

"So this is the little guy?" Riza asked as Rebecca placed him on the ground to walk around. Riza crouched down to the floor and the boy immediately waddled into her arms, hugging her.

"He gives great hugs Becky."


End file.
